


Una chica como las demás

by dreamyguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Yachi Hitoka-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabe que hay unos límites que no puede cruzar, porque su secreto tiene que mantenerse arropado y calentito en la esquina más recóndita de su mente porque jamás, jamás debe ver la luz.</p><p>Pero está hambrienta de cariño, de palabras bonitas, de atención. Y Shimizu le está brindando todo eso sin vacilar, por primera vez en su vida. No se siente capaz de rechazar algo tan valioso sin más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una chica como las demás

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo dándole forma a esto un buen tiempo y hoy me decidí a editarlo por fin. Me ha quedado más largo de lo habitual porque esta vez he intentado mezclar más cosas además de hablar de una pareja en concreto - character study, otra pareja adicional además de la principal, etc. 
> 
> Básicamente, lo resumo en un yachi-centric + kiyoyachi + kagehina en cantidades menores. Porque, entre otras cosas, me gusta Yachi y tenía ganas de escribir un fic centrado en ella, así que este es el resultado. No estoy muy segura de si hay mucha gente a la que ella le caiga bien, pero espero que a quien lea esto, le guste aunque sea un poco. Si hay algún error que se me haya pasado mientras editaba, lo siento de antemano.

Se mira en el espejo con el ceño fruncido, su boca en una mueca que va entre el asombro y la tristeza. Su madre, que le ha hecho dos moñitos para el primer día de clase, está detrás de ella, con sus manos grandes sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa diminuta. Los labios de mamá siempre están pintados correctamente, sin salirse un ápice, y el maquillaje está perfecto e impoluto.

Hitoka se pregunta si de mayor su madre podría enseñarla aunque jamás fuera a quedar tan guapa como ella.

–Muy guapa, Hitoka-chan. No me decepciones.

Ese primer día, Hitoka sale a jugar con sus compañeras al patio y como pierde en todo, se enfadan con ella y le tiran del pelo.

A partir de entonces, le dice a su madre que es mejor que le haga una pequeña coleta al lado. Estaré más cómoda, le dice. Porque salgo a jugar con mis amigas y me despeino mucho, le comenta.

No le dice que cada vez sale menos a jugar al patio, que las muñecas le hacen sentir mejor hasta que vuelve a la realidad. Una realidad en que está ella sola en una clase vacía inventando situaciones en su cabeza, donde es todo posible.

–

Pasa algún tiempo hasta que se da cuenta de que solo puede ser fuerte en determinados momentos, pero no siempre.

Pasa algún tiempo hasta que asume que va a perder en todos los juegos, que es bastante más estúpida que sus compañeras, que tiene el pelo demasiado rubio y es demasiado frágil y pequeña, como el osito de peluche con el que todavía duerme de vez en cuando.

Pasa algún tiempo hasta que reconoce que la idea de entablar una amistad con sus compañeras es aterradora.

No pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que empieza a volver a casa únicamente acompañada por sus fantasías infantiles. En ellas, es popular y guapa y admirada, y sabe hacer cosas bien y por eso sus compañeras la quieren y su madre deja de repetirle a cada día que pasa “no me decepciones.”

–

Las cosas no cambian mucho en primaria.

Está en clase de inglés, durmiéndose en su pupitre porque el calor es insoportable y escuchando la voz del profesor en la lejanía, como si se tratara del zumbido de un abejorro molesto. Piensa en tomarse un helado al salir de la escuela, sola, en ir a su casa, sola, y tal vez terminarse ese libro de cuentos que su madre le compró por su último cumpleaños, también sola.

Se ha acostumbrado a planificarse su vida sin contar con nadie más, y ya no es triste, no es como cuando tenía tres años (y cuatro, y cinco, y seis), que se sentía desplazada, diferente y poca cosa, ahora es ya más costumbre que conformismo, ahora lo disfruta mucho más que cuando no lo tenía asumido.

A veces duele, eso sí. Nunca ha dejado de doler, en realidad.

–

Se da cuenta, a los doce años, de que hay una compañera de clase que, en concreto, la tiene fascinada.

La chica en cuestión tiene una preciosa melena castaña que le cubre los hombros y la seguridad en sí misma le brota por todos los poros. Hitoka, que habría dado un brazo por compartir aunque fuera medio cromosoma con esa muchacha, suele mirarla de reojo en clase de educación física, en literatura y matemáticas. Ve como se aparta el flequillo distraída, como su falda se mueve graciosamente con sus movimientos de cadera.

En otras circunstancias, habría tratado de ganarse su amistad de alguna forma, pero no es tan patética como para intentarlo cuando tiene todas las de perder. No puede ni siquiera desearle los buenos días, ¿cómo puede pensar en hacerle un pequeño regalo o invitarla a un helado después de clase? Resultaría fuera de lugar, inútil, patético. Daría lugar a más conversaciones sobre ella que las que ya hay.

Un pensamiento intrusivo la hace despertar de habitual letargo en clase de inglés. Ha intentado olvidarlo por todos los medios, pero su mente en su principal enemiga, es algo que también ha interiorizado, como su poca valía e inutilidad y la esperanza de que las cosas cambien algún día.

Resulta que hace unos días oyó de casualidad a esa muchacha cuchichear sobre ella con su grupito de amigas. No fue intencionado, no es que Hitoka la siguiera cada dos por tres a ver qué hace o dice; solo quería volver a clase a por su estuche y se dio cuenta de que había alguien más allí y se quedó en la puerta, esperando.

Por eso oyó lo que no tendría que haber oído.

–Yachi-san siempre está sola, ¿por qué será tan antipática?

–Déjala, es rara y ya está.

–Tampoco destaca mucho en ninguna asignatura, ni en deportes. No sé, es como si… no estuviera, pero al mismo tiempo está, ¿me entendéis?

–Da miedo cómo te mira a veces, ¿verdad? Como si planeara algo.

–Bah, déjalo. No merece la pena que te preocupes.

_No merece la pena._

_No merezco la pena._

Hitoka se hace pequeñita en la silla y cierra los ojos. Siente esa necesidad que creía ya olvidada de nuevo en el estómago, de querer salir corriendo y no volver la vista atrás, de quedarse en la cama una larga temporada para que nadie la vuelva a ver bajo la luz del sol.

Aún queda más de media hora para que la clase se acabe y Hitoka se da cuenta de que por mucho que se haga creer que todo está bien, que nada importa, ese día está demasiado débil como para mentirse tanto.

–

Asume el nuevo año escolar como el esfuerzo que hace para comerse la sopa que le hace su madre: es algo que hay que hacer, que es así y ya está. Sin preguntas ni cuestiones.

Como su propia vida, en realidad.

Echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Nada es muy diferente de la escuela primaria. El calor de septiembre no la deja respirar, aunque también pueden ser los nervios, esos con los que ha convivido desde que puede recordar. Está sentada en la penúltima fila para pasar lo más desapercibida posible, con un cuadernito abierto delante de ella para apuntar qué profesores le tocarán ese primer año y qué materias darán. Ha elegido uno con ositos y le ha pegado unas cuantas pegatinas de corazones en la portada. Le gusta el resultado.

Lo abre por la primera página y escribe su nombre en letras pequeñas y apenas legibles. Su letra es un reflejo de ella misma, bajita, delicada y casi invisible. Ese día se ha hecho la media coleta a un lado, que se ha convertido ya su signo de identidad, y se ha subido los calcetines lo más posible, como si tratara de ocultarse más y más en la muchedumbre.

Quiere desaparecer en su pupitre cuando echa un vistazo a su alrededor y ve a sus nuevas compañeras. Son todas preciosas, maldita sea. Hitoka no ha conocido a ninguna chica normalita, o incluso un poco fea, en su vida. Todas las chicas son guapas, inalcanzables, seguras de sí mismas y buenas en algo. Es como si ella perteneciera a otra especie. Se siente como si fuera una de las hermanastras feas de Cenicienta que trata de parecer guapa sin éxito, mientras que la otra es grácil y hermosa sin apenas esfuerzo.

La voz del profesor interrumpe sus pensamientos.

–Es hora de que elijáis un club –dice mientras les pasa unas hojas para rellenar–. Es importante que, además de los estudios, os apuntéis a una actividad extraescolar. Estas son todas las opciones disponibles.

Hitoka mira el papel. Casi todos los clubes son deportivos, algo de lo que ha huido sabiamente desde que puede recordar. Le gusta ver deportes por la televisión, pero es consciente de que no es capaz de practicarlos por mucho que se esfuerce, así que todos esos quedan descartados.

Pero, de pronto, su vista se clava en el club de voleibol. Hay un apartado extra en ese campo donde se avisa que la actual mánager está por graduarse, así que las interesadas pueden ir después de clase a presentar la solicitud para ocupar su puesto.

Hitoka se muerde el labio inferior. Lo muerde durante mucho rato.

Ahora que lo piensa, organizarse es una de las pocas cosas que se le da bien, y además, el voleibol es un deporte que le gusta más de lo que quiere admitir. Le fascina eso de saltar en el aire, golpear el balón por encima de la red y del juego de pasárselo unos a otros hasta saborear el punto final que hacía avanzar el partido.

Se deja los labios en carne viva y, tratando de ignorar los gritos de su mente que le avisan que es una mala idea, memoriza el nombre del departamento donde ir a presentar su candidatura.

–

Debió hacer caso a su instinto y no acudir. No hay muchas chicas interesadas en el puesto, así que Hitoka está sola en el departamento de administración, temblando como una hoja y sintiéndose estúpida.

Nada novedoso, por otra parte.

Ya que está bastante claro que le darán el puesto por no haber más opciones, se pregunta cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que la quiten de en medio. Reconoce que no ha dirigido un equipo en su vida y, vale, puede ser que sepa algo de organización y tenga buena memoria para casi todo, pero le falta motivación y entereza, algo que no es propio de alguien que ha pasado toda su vida escondida en la sombra luchando consigo misma.

–¿Eres Yachi Hitoka-san, verdad?

Una muchacha acaba de aparecer por la puerta y acaba de partirla de dos en un segundo. Es incluso más bonita que sus compañeras de ese año, muchísimo más que aquella chica de primaria que la consideraba una piedra en el camino a la que no hay que prestar más atención de la debida. Tiene gafas, el pelo oscuro y un pequeño lunar cerca de la barbilla. Despide elegancia, tranquilidad y paciencia. Tiene un montón de papeles en las manos, que aprieta contra su pecho y le sonríe tranquila, como como si de verdad Hitoka tuviera el derecho de estar allí.

Se quiere morir en el sitio, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Se da las gracias por no haber hecho caso a sus gritos internos, porque así ha tenido la oportunidad de que alguien tan perfecto le dirija la palabra, aunque solo sea por escasos segundos.

–Sí –logra decir sin atragantarse. Un pequeño éxito, gracias a dios–. Soy yo.

La sonrisa de la Chica Maravillosa se acentúa y le dice su nombre.

Hitoka cae sin paracaídas en un abismo que ya tiene nombre y apellido.

–

Hitoka tiene un secreto que solo se ha contado a sí misma. Bien porque es, en fin, un secreto, bien porque no tenía a nadie más a quién contárselo.

Un secreto que empezó a tomar forma en la falda de la muchacha de primaria que la despreció con todo el arte que fue capaz y terminó por consensuarse en los labios carnosos de otra de sus amigas, siempre con un poco de pintalabios que le robaba a su madre, a veces rosa, otras rojo oscuro.

Un secreto que siguió su rumbo a los doce años cuando, en un viaje escolar, le tocó compartir asiento en el autobús con otra chica y sus rodillas se rozaron por casualidad en el bamboleo del camino y deseó que el autobús se moviera un poco más para que el gesto se repitiera.

Un secreto que empezó a martirizarla de verdad cuando, a los quince años, se descubrió hojeando una revista de su madre en que había modelos femeninas en bañador y prestando más atención de la debida a sus pechos, sus caderas y la forma de sus labios.

Un secreto que terminó de formarse al meterse en la cama e imaginar a una de las modelos de esa revista tocándole el pelo y diciéndole _qué guapa eres Hitoka-chan, déjame que te toque aquí, ¿puedo?,_ y meterse la mano en las braguitas. Recuerda levantar las caderas cuando sus dedos encontraron ese punto y acariciarse cada vez más fuerte y explotar en sensaciones que hizo repetir muchas más veces después. Siempre antes de dormir, cuando la soledad se le hacía demasiado pesada como para ignorarla como hacía el resto del día.

Pero nunca antes había puesto una cara, un nombre y un apellido a la chica soñada con la que se imaginaba de vez en cuando. Siempre eran chicas desconocidas, de revistas y de la televisión, que le prestaban atención por una vez a ella y no a nadie más, que la besaban en las mejillas y en las orejas, le mordían los labios con sus dientes perfectos y le decían _qué guapa, eres tan guapa_ y le hacían sentir que se merecía de verdad esos halagos y besos.

Imaginaba que habría un día en que una muchacha se esforzaría en verla, en tocarla, en hacerle sentir cosas diferentes del vacío, de la tristeza. Imaginaba que algún día podría asumir ese secreto como algo normal y que no es nada malo ni antinatural. Imaginaba que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para reconocerlo a viva voz algún día. Imaginaba que era capaz de callar a los que se atrevieran a insinuar que por qué mejor no se fijaba en algún chico respetable, que por qué no era normal como las otras chicas.

Es irónico porque Hitoka se lleva preguntando eso toda su vida. Por qué no soy normal. Por qué no soy como las otras chicas.

Añadir otra rareza más a ese cúmulo de torpeza e inseguridad que es ella lo hace todavía más difícil de asumir. Por eso calló y siguió atormentándose sola, en la oscuridad, en su imaginación donde nadie podía dañarla y juzgarla.

Lleva dieciséis años haciéndolo y, hasta la fecha, está a salvo.

–

Shimizu Kiyoko es un cielo de persona que le explica los pormenores del puesto de mánager sin perder la sonrisa.

–El equipo es bueno, aunque aún les queda por afinar sus habilidades –le dice mientras se encaminan al gimnasio–. Y son muy simpáticos, así que no te preocupes, que no te van a hacer sentir incómoda. Si no tuviera que graduarme este año, sin duda seguiría con el club.

Hitoka la oye como en la distancia, preguntándose si Shimizu Kiyoko es un ángel caído del cielo o de verdad le está hablando como si fuera su igual y con una voz encantadora, y que no duda por un momento en tocarle el hombro si siente que Hitoka está demasiado nerviosa y pierde la concentración.

Se esfuerza como nunca en mantener la conversación, pero le cuesta, son demasiados años haciéndose invisible en la distancia, demasiados años pretendiendo no sentir esas cosas, intentando ser igual a las demás en todos los aspectos.

–¡Estás demasiado tensa! –le dice ella cuando termina de presentar a los chicos–. Ya verás, son buena gente y el trabajo es fácil. Solo tiene que gustarte, eso es más que suficiente.

–Pero es que no sé nada de voleibol. Quiero decir, solo las reglas y poco más. Tampoco he dirigido equipos antes…

–No hay necesidad de que sepas nada, te voy a enseñar yo. Estoy aquí para eso, ¿sabes?

De nuevo esa sonrisa, ese gesto casual de ponerse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, de apretar los papeles contra su pecho al caminar a su lado.

Hitoka desearía haberse encontrado años antes con Shimizu Kiyoko para así convencerse de que la vida valía de verdad la pena.

–Ten paciencia conmigo –logra decir con un hilo de voz–. De verdad… de verdad que quiero estar en este club. Me esforzaré en aprender todo lo que me enseñes.

–Esa es la actitud.

Hitoka logra devolverle la sonrisa y ella parece de verdad complacida con eso.

–

Los días pasan cada vez más rápido porque está como en una nube. Aprende rápido a ser mánager porque es más fácil de lo que parece y Shimizu es una profesora fantástica. Le tiene paciencia y la corrige con dulzura cuando se olvida de algún papel o de cambiar los números durante un partido. Nunca levanta la voz y se lo toma todo con filosofía, incluso cuando en mitad de un partido el Karasuno va perdiendo y hay máxima tensión en el ambiente.

Su cariño es mucho más de lo que he tenido nunca, piensa Hitoka. Es una sensación diferente, reconfortante y calentita en el pecho que casi la hace llorar, no sabe si de felicidad o de tristeza.

Tiene que convertirse en su amiga. No ha deseado nada con tanta fuerza en toda su vida. Tiene que hacerlo porque así podrá ver en silencio su bonita sonrisa sin sentirse una intrusa, porque así podrá disfrutar de comer helados y reírse de los programas de comedia de la tele en compañía, en lugar de hacerlo en una casa demasiado grande y vacía.

Sabe que a la larga será difícil y que llorará a solas en su cama porque no podrá ir más allá, porque hay unos límites que no puede cruzar, porque su secreto tiene que mantenerse arropado y calentito en la esquina más recóndita de su mente porque jamás, _jamás_ debe ver la luz.

Pero está hambrienta de cariño, de palabras bonitas, de atención. Y Shimizu le está brindando todo eso sin vacilar, por primera vez en su vida. No se siente capaz de rechazar algo tan valioso sin más.

Se esfuerza en vencer su timidez y le pregunta si quiere tomar un helado con ella después de clase. Han traído sabores nuevos, le dice, lo he visto en el _kombini,_ podríamos ir a probarlos. Si quieres, claro.

Pero no dice lo que está implícito en esa invitación, no dice s _olo si quieres, si de verdad te interesa pasar más tiempo conmigo que no sea en el club._

Los dos segundos que ella tarda en responder se le antojan una eternidad.

–Claro. Espérame en la puerta a la salida, ¿vale?

Ya siente que puede respirar de nuevo.

–

–Puedes llamarme solo Kiyoko, Hitoka-chan.

–¿Eh? ¿Estás segura?

–Yo te llamo por tu primer nombre, ¿no? Me resulta extraño que tú no lo hagas. Puedes hacerlo, si quieres.

Están sentadas en el bordillo de la acera con un par de helados derritiéndose en la mano porque el calor en octubre es casi peor que el de verano. Una brisa de aire corre de vez en cuando y mueve un poco las faldas de ambas sobre sus rodillas.

Es como el verano que Hitoka nunca ha tenido. Nunca se ha comido un helado con una amiga, hablando de todo un poco y muriéndose de calor en una acera, al igual que tampoco ha tenido la oportunidad de llamar por su primer nombre a ninguna chica antes.

–¿Kiyoko-san está bien?

–Sí, mejor.

La sonrisa de ella es más brillante que el sol que amenaza con achicharrarlas a cada momento. Hitoka se queda ciega. El calor la adormece, el corazón le va cada vez más rápido y se siente sola y frustrada y nerviosa, tanto como para buscar la mano de Kiyoko y colocar la suya encima.

–Es un pacto –dice a punto de vomitar por los nervios. Espera de verdad no hacerlo y cargarse el momento bonito.

No ocurre, por suerte. Kiyoko da la vuelta a su mano y toma la de Hitoka sin vacilar un instante. Se quedan así, con las manos juntas, como si de verdad fuera algo normal.

Es normal, se dice Hitoka tratando de no morirse en ese preciso instante. Es normal, porque somos amigas ahora, y las amigas hacen esto, se dan la mano y se llaman por el nombre y toman helados juntas a la salida de clase.

Trata de que su imaginación no se desboque y mantiene la mano bajo la de Kiyoko sin decir nada más. La mira de reojo. Está observando el cielo, que empieza a adquirir un bonito tono violeta.

–Me encanta ver el atardecer, ¿a ti no? Normalmente a estas horas estoy en mi casa y lo veo desde el balcón. Pero desde aquí es mejor.

Hitoka no pregunta por qué es mejor. Prefiere no saberlo. Prefiere no decir nada inconveniente. Se limita a asentir y mirar el atardecer. Por primera vez en su vida, en compañía.

–

La pelea entre Hinata y Kageyama la ha desestabilizado por completo. Ha sido tan intenso y rápido y horrible que siente ganas de llorar al recordarlo.

Para colmo, ahora que no se hablan, la tensión entre ellos se une a la que ya existe cuando un partido importante se acerca. No se dirigen la palabra ni hacen el más mínimo esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas. Por eso también su sincronización se tambalea y la compenetración entre ellos ya no se da por hecha.

Hitoka siente que la situación la supera. Le encantaría poder ser ella la que arreglara las cosas, pero sería demasiado egoísta meterse en medio sin que se lo hayan pedido. Ni siquiera es la mánager oficial todavía, solo una aprendiz. No tiene derecho a inmiscuirse, ni a arbitrar una situación que es cosa de dos y no de tres.

Reconoce que se ha sentido un poco celosa al mirarles jugar antes de que se pelearan y todo se fuera al traste en entre ellos. Porque ha sido testigo de la confianza que se tienen incluso aunque manifiesten a viva voz que no se soportan. Ha sido consciente de las sonrisas de Kageyama cuando Hinata no le ve, y de las miradas de este último cuando Kageyama está demasiado lejos de su vista como para cerciorarse. Hay roces como sin querer, una palabra amable en medio de tantos insultos, sus manos convirtiéndose en puños cuando una conversación privada entre ellos se alarga más de lo previsto.

Hitoka ha pasado mucho tiempo observando a la gente como una espectadora silenciosa. Por eso sabe que detrás de toda esa fachada hay más de lo que se atreven a admitir. Le gustaría ser la voz de la razón y decírselo, pero cómo hacerlo cuando ni siquiera ella es capaz de admitir lo mismo. Pero la diferencia es que lo de ellos es mutuo y podría ser más, mucho más, si se dejaran de tonterías y vieran más allá. Podrían ser felices.

El caso de Hitoka es distinto. Siempre han sido ella y su secreto. Su secreto y ella. Y ahora ese secreto tiene un nombre propio, una sonrisa bonita y el pelo oscuro y gafas y un cuerpo esbelto y unas manos suaves que se han entrelazado con las suyas más de una vez cuando han ido a comer helados después de clase.

Mira a Kiyoko a su lado. Parece tensa por primera vez. Se ve que la situación entre Kageyama y Hinata la ha superado incluso a ella.

Incluso nerviosa, está guapísima.

Cierra los ojos. Por supuesto que su caso es distinto. Porque en ninguna realidad alternativa, eso que siente podría llegar a ser mutuo. Jamás.

–

Hitoka ha logrado muchas más cosas esos meses que en toda su vida. Por primera vez, se siente parte de algo que no empieza y acaba en ella misma, tiene compañeros que la toman en cuenta y la quieren a su lado. Es una sensación extraña, no le disgusta en absoluto aunque no está segura de que vaya a llegar el día en que pueda acostumbrarse a algo tan reconfortante.

De verdad, espera que dure tanto como sea posible.

Hinata y ella han tomado como costumbre estudiar juntos, a veces también en compañía de Kageyama. Todo vuelve a ser normal entre ellos, por lo que Hitoka se siente mucho más tranquila ahora que los entrenamientos son mucho más llevaderos. Les observa de reojo esa tarde en la biblioteca mientras estudia con ellos. La tensión sigue ahí, latente, y está cada vez más convencida de sus hipótesis al ser testigo de sus excusas para acercarse más, o discutir por el mero placer de pellizcarse las manos o decir el nombre de uno y otro en voz alta. Como tratando de que uno no olvide al otro ni por un instante.

Es tan evidente a los ojos de cualquiera, menos para ellos, que siente ganas de gritar. Por qué sois así, diría a viva voz. Por qué no os dejáis de tonterías y admitís lo que tengáis que admitir y sois felices juntos de una vez.

_Por qué no sois felices si tenéis la oportunidad de serlo delante de vuestras narices._

Por eso se alegra de verdad cuando queda para comer con Hinata un día y él remueve el batido lleno de nervios y la mira de reojo y vuelve a mirar el batido como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer.

–Eh, ya lo habrás notado, supongo. Porque Sugawara–san me dijo que teníamos a todo el equipo locos perdidos con esto –se muerde los labios–. Resulta que Kageyama…

–Lo sabía, sí –dice Hitoka–. Y me alegro mucho. Por los dos.

–Aún no me lo creo, si te digo la verdad.

Suelta una risa nerviosa, diferente de las habituales. Hitoka se siente enternecida y se atreve a tomarle la mano. Al principio le costaba, pero ahora que siente a Hinata más como un amigo que un simple compañero, le es más fácil seguir sus impulsos. Más aún cuando Hinata no la rechaza.

–Es difícil que algo así sea mutuo –se atreve a decir, un poco colorada–. Tienes mucha suerte, así que disfrutadlo los dos. Estoy muy contenta por vosotros.

Hinata le da un apretón en la mano y le sonríe, esta vez con más dientes, los ojos casi cerrados.

–¡Cuando tengas a alguien, espero que también nos lo digas! Te invitaré a un batido del sabor que quieras. Tengo que corresponderte a este.

El entusiasmo de Hinata la hace vibrar en la silla. Ojalá, piensa. Me dan tanta envidia y me siento tan feliz que no sé cuál de las dos cosas es más fuerte esta vez, piensa también.

–

Ahora prefiere no interrumpir las sesiones de estudio de Kageyama y Hinata, solo cuando es explícitamente invitada. Por eso elige a Kiyoko como nueva compañera para tal labor.

El compañerismo entre ellas ha crecido hasta convertirse en una amistad potencial, así que Hitoka duda un poco menos de lo normal cuando le pide ayuda con inglés. Ella se presta a estudiar con ella las veces que quiera y Hitoka se siente como en una nube.

Normalmente estudian juntas en la casa de Kiyoko. En su cuarto pulcro y ordenado, un reflejo perfecto de cómo es ella, tiene una mesa enorme donde pueden sentarse tranquilamente y trabajar, aunque eligen sentarse cerca para poder preguntarse cosas con mayor facilidad. Es casi doloroso eso, porque sus rodillas se encuentran bajo la mesa y Hitoka siente que se acalora más de lo debido y a veces le pide abrir la ventana porque es demasiado.

El contacto físico es ahora mucho mayor. Hitoka duda menos en tocarle el hombro o las manos y en sonreírle con más naturalidad. Por el contrario, Kiyoko, desde siempre, ha sido la primera en iniciar un abrazo o en tomarle la mano en algún momento sin esperar a que Hitoka hiciera lo mismo en otra ocasión. Parece aceptar el cariño sin problemas y eso para Hitoka es más que suficiente.

Hasta ese día que estudian inglés con las cabezas juntas y de nuevo, sus piernas se tocan, pero hay algo diferente esa vez, el contacto no parece casual, sino deseado. Kiyoko roza la pierna con la de Hitoka mientras le hace pronunciar una palabra especialmente difícil y Hitoka responde por inercia. Sus rodillas chocan un poco, ahora sus pies descalzos. La mano de Kiyoko se coloca en la silla, bien a la vista. En ningún momento cambia la expresión de su cara al dirigirse a Hitoka.

Ella pronuncia mal la palabra que Kiyoko le dice porque pierde la concentración, las maneras y la poca estabilidad mental que le queda.

–No, Hitoka-chan, así no –dice con la voz cristalina–. Más así. _Heat, summer._

Más calor que el verano es lo que siente Hitoka ahora mismo y se mueve en la silla presa de la frustración habitual que la embarga en sus momentos a solas con Kiyoko. Sin pensar, apoya su mano en la silla de Kiyoko y se encuentra con su mano.

Las dos se callan por un momento cuando sus dedos se tocan, y se entrelazan de pronto. Hitoka le da un apretón porque ya no tiene ni idea de lo que hace. La otra mano de Kiyoko se apoya entonces en su rodilla y todo se le va de las manos.

–Pronuncias bien, solo te falta un poco más de seguridad en ti misma.

Ah, piensa Hitoka, seguridad es lo que de verdad le hace falta para ser ella la que aparte el mechón rebelde que Kiyoko siempre se coloca detrás de la oreja, inclinar la cabeza a un lado y besarla. Lo ha recreado tantas veces en su cabeza que casi cree que los límites entre su desbocada imaginación y la realidad se han desdibujado y ha ocurrido de verdad.

No lo hace, por supuesto. Ya es difícil que alguien cualquiera se fije en ella, pero pedir que sea una chica como Kiyoko, es pedir ya un milagro. Por eso es solo en su imaginación que Kiyoko la bese y le diga que quiere estar con ella y no con alguno de sus cientos de admiradores.

La realidad es mucho más fría y cruel, porque la sesión se termina sin más incidentes y Hitoka se va a casa con su habitual dolor en el pecho que le recuerda quién es cada día, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte de lo habitual.

–

Quedan con Kageyama y Hinata un día. Lo llamaría doble cita, pero incluso eso sería demasiado a lo que aspirar. Ellos se comportan como siempre, a pesar de lo que ha cambiado entre ellos, pero la percepción de Hitoka es infalible y descubre algún gesto de cariño en mitad de tanta pelea, una complicidad mucho más acentuada que antes.

Se alegra de que les esté yendo bien.

Kiyoko, a su lado, la mira cómplice cuando Kageyama y Hinata dejan de discutir por dos segundos para decirse algo que intenta ser bonito pero les queda mal y forzado. Hitoka le devuelve la sonrisa. Y de pronto, la mano de Kiyoko está en su rodilla bajo la mesa y no parece que esta vez sea casualidad.

Hitoka se atraganta con su batido. Los dedos de Kiyoko aprietan su rodilla. No, no es casualidad, hasta ella puede saber eso.

Traga el batido y, sin mirarla, la imita. Cuando apoya su mano en la rodilla de Kiyoko, bajo la mesa, tiembla un poco, la inseguridad no le permite que sea un contacto firme y seguro, pero aun así lo hace y se siente muy orgullosa. Por suerte, Kageyama y Hinata están demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro como para saber lo que ocurre debajo de la mesa.

Se acercan un poco más por inercia. Hitoka siente que podría derretir el batido con el calor que desprende su cuerpo ahora mismo. Cierra los ojos y sube un poco más la mano hasta el muslo. No sabe por qué se siente tan valiente, pero lo hace. Debe ser el surrealismo de la situación. Debe ser que ha deseado esto tantas veces que ya le da igual todo.

Puede ser, tal vez, quizá, que ha habido mucho más de eso anteriormente, más caricias, más abrazos voluntarios, que la han hecho estremecer e ir a más sin preguntarse cosas, sin comerse la cabeza, sino dejándose llevar porque tampoco Kiyoko le ha preguntado nada al respecto.

Ahora la mano de ella está también sobre su muslo y se va a morir de un momento a otro como sigan así.

Parece que pasan años hasta que Kageyama y Hinata se despiden y las dejan solas. Aún sus manos están así y no se miran en ningún momento, pero el contacto está ahí y es demasiado fuerte.

Hitoka alza la cabeza y carraspea.

–Oye, Kiyoko-sa…

Ella la calla. Y no con una mano delante de la boca, o el dedo índice, sino con sus propios labios.

Y así, Hitoka recibe su primer beso a los dieciséis años en una cafetería medio vacía. Puede parecer cliché y común, pero para ella no hay nada más especial en el mundo.

–

–¿De verdad? Entonces…

–Claro que sí, desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía si… bueno, pero tenía que intentarlo.

–A mí también me pasaba, me gustabas. Me gustas, de verdad. Pero no había posibilidades de que te fijaras en mí, cómo ibas a…

–No me interesan los chicos, Hitoka-chan. Al principio pensaba que sí pero luego, en fin. Contigo ha sido… interesante, la verdad. Y me ha convencido de algo.

–¿De qué?

Están acostadas en el sofá, de lado, besándose de vez en cuando, sonriéndose como nunca antes. Hitoka podría morir ahora mismo y sería completamente feliz.

–Que me gusta esto y que quiero seguir. ¿Y tú?

Hitoka nunca da respuestas directas porque siempre tiene miedo de lo que pasará después, pero no duda ni por un segundo esa vez. Ya no más.

–Sí. Sí, claro que sí.

Al sentir sus labios en los de ella, cierra los ojos.

Ya nada duele.

–

Se siente cada vez más guapa, más segura. No tanto por lo que ahora le está pasando, algo tan novedoso como inesperado, sino porque ella misma está feliz, se siente ligera como el aire, quiere intentarlo todo, quiere dar lo mejor de sí en todo.

Por no hablar de que Kiyoko la apoya sin dudar con las pequeñas decisiones en su día a día, lo que lo hace todo mucho mejor.

La vida de verdad puede mejorar, puede llegar a ser bonita. Puedo ser feliz, piensa.

Es tan extraño de creer que a veces piensa que todo se trata de un sueño demasiado largo. Desecha esa posibilidad al notar los besos de Kiyoko en su piel, demasiado reales como para tratarse de una fantasía más.

Hinata la abraza con todo el entusiasmo del mundo al enterarse y ella murmura de la vergüenza que es que quisiera que él lo supiera, vale, pero es que ni ella misma se lo creía, y que todavía tiene que hacerse a la idea de muchas cosas y que es algo nuevo y febril y que está muy contenta a pesar de que tiene miedo, muchas veces.

–Yo también estaba así, y aún lo estoy –dice Hinata–. Pero vives con ello. Como cuando sabes que el partido está por terminar y vas perdiendo, ¿sabes? Con todas tus fuerzas saltas en el aire y le pegas al balón y tratas de conseguir ese último punto aunque te cueste la vida.

Hitoka aplica esa filosofía de vida ahora en adelante. Ahora se siente con fuerzas como para intentarlo. Gracias a sus amigos. A Kiyoko. Y a esa nueva vida que ha logrado construir desde sus cimientos.

Más tarde, Kiyoko le acaricia el pelo con los dedos y le hace sonreír y manifestar un poco lo que siente siendo ella la que la besa esta vez.

Poco a poco, pero sin dudar. Ya no más.


End file.
